prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Hendry
| birth_place = Edinburgh, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Edinburgh, Scotland | billed = Edinburgh, Scotland | trainer = Damian O'Connor Mikey Whiplash Robbie Brookside Marty Jones | debut = October 2013 | retired = }} Joseph "Joe" Hendry (May 2, 1988) is a Scottish professional wrestler best known for his work in the UK independent circuit. Professional wrestling career Insane Championship Wrestling (2013–present) Hendry has been regularly appearing for ICW since 2013. He has gained great notoriety due to his popular music video-style entrances parodying famous songs such as Hello by Adele and Rollin by Limp Bizkit that he uses to mock his opponents. Hendry began his ICW career as part of manager James R Kennedy's stable the Kennedy Administration and entered a rivalry with Big Damo before feuding with fellow member of the Kennedy Administration Kenny Williams. Williams won the ICW Zero-G Championship during this time and Hendry faced him several times for the title but was unable to win it. Hendry later formed tag team the Local Fire with Davey Boy. Together they entered the ICW Tag Team Title Tournament - held to crown new champions once Polo Promotions left the company after winning the belts - and beat the Rich Kids of Instagram in the quarter-finals, the Filthy Generation in the semi-finals and then Mike Bird & Wild Boar in the finals at Shug's Hoose Party 3 on July 31, 2016 to win the vacant ICW Tag Team Championships. They lost the titles on September 11, 2016 to Polo Promotions in a ladder match. New Generation Wrestling (2015–present) Hendry made his debut for New Generation Wrestling in 2015, losing a match to Nathan Cruz before forming Team Scotland with fellow ICW wrestlers Davey Blaze, Lionheart and Kid Fite. Team Scotland often antagonised NGW Champion Nathan Cruz and eventually challenged Cruz to face them in an eight-man tag team match with Cruz's title on the line - if Cruz or any of his teammates were pinned, he'd lose the title. Cruz accepted and went on to retain his title in the eight-man tag team match in November 2015. Hendry, Lionheart and Kid Fite next appeared for NGW in May 2016, all three answering the NGW Tag Team Championship Open Challenge set by The UK's Biggest Tag Team (Stixx and Colossus Kennedy). After Hendry used the belt as a weapon, the trio became the new tag team champions. The official name for the team was later confirmed to be Insane Fight Club. What Culture Pro Wrestling (2016-2017) The Local Hero (2016-2017) Hendry is currently making appearances in the What Culture Pro Wrestling (WCPW) promotion. On June 27, 2016 at WCPW Loaded #1 Hendry was defeated by Big Damo in a number one contender for the WCPW Championship. The next few weeks Hendry would team with Joseph Conners. On September 3, at WCPW Stacked Hendry was involved in a fatal four way for the WCPW World Championship, in which, he was betrayed by Conners, and Conners won the title. On September 10, WCPW Hendry was the winner of the 2016 Kurt Angle Invitational Rumble. On October 15, at WCPW Refuse To Lose Hendry was defeated by Kurt Angle. On November 5, at WCPW True Legacy Hendry was defeated by Conners with the WCPW World Championship on the line. On November 30, at Delete WCPW Hendry was involved in a triple threat steel cage match for the WCPW title, where he was defeated by Drew Galloway, after Galloway pinned Conners, and the referee had counted to three before Hendry had touched the floor. On January 5, 2017 at WCPW KirbyMania Hendry was attacked by the returning Joseph Conners later on the show there was a No Holds Barred Match which was won by Hendry. On WCPW Loaded #21 Hendry took on Drew Galloway for the WCPW Championship where both men pinned each other. A rematch happen on February 12, at WCPW True Destiny where Hendry was defeated by Galloway, Later on that night, Kurt Angle, who had defeated Alberto El Patron in his last match before returning to WWE, was congratulated initially by Hendry, but Hendry later attacked Angle, thus turning heel. The Prestigious One (2017) On the twenty fourth episode of Loaded, Hendry defeated Alberto El Patron with the help from Joe Coffey and Travis Banks. On March 6, at Exit Wounds, Hendry, Coffey and Banks formed The Prestige, a stable claiming something was wrong with professional wrestling and they were going to fix it. BT Gunn joined the group later that night. On March 20, at Bulletproof, Hendry defeated Gabriel Kidd in a #1 Contenders Match for the WCPW Internet Championship. On April 1, at State of Emergency, Hendry attacked Joey Ryan from behind and pinned him for the Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Hendry then stated the title represented everything that was wrong with professional wrestling and threw it in a trash bin. On April 29, at No Regrets, Hendry faced Cody Rhodes and Gabriel Kidd in a three-way match for the WCPW Internet Championship in a losing effort. Later that night, Hendry entered at #30 in a thirty-man rumble for the WCPW Championship and made it to the final two, however was eliminated by Martin Kirby. At the Mexican qualifier for the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup, Hendry defeated Martin Kirby by referee stoppage after he attempted to punt an injured Kirby in the top of the head, finally becoming the WCPW Champion. Other media WhatCulture MMA On August 18, after filming a few videos for the WhatCulture Wrestling channel, Hendry was revealed as one of two hosts of WhatCulture's new MMA-focused WhatCulture MMA channel, therefore confirming his status as an at least part-time employee of WhatCulture. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Christmas Gift'' (Inverted front powerslam) **''Double Hendry Lock'' (Modified Boston crab) **''Freak of Nature'' (Fallaway slam, sometimes from the second rope) **''Hendry Lock'' (Ankle lock) – adopted from Kurt Angle **''Hendry Slam'' (Olympic slam) – adopted from Kurt Angle *'Signature moves' **''Trip Around The Globe'' (Arm wrench DDT) **''Commonwealth Clothesline'' (Clothesline) *'Managers' **James R. Kennedy *'Wrestlers managed' *'Tag teams and stables' ** Hendry & Conners (w/ Joseph Conners) ** The Prestige (w/ El Ligero, formerly w/ Travis Banks, BT Gunn and Joe Coffey) *'Nicknames' **"The Local/Global Hero" **"The Prestigious One" **"The Man Who is Better Than Damien Sandow" **"The King of the Entrances" *'Entrance themes' Championships and accomplishments *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Davey Blaze *'New Generation Wrestling' **NGW Tag Team Championshig (1 time) - with Kid Fite and Lionheart *'Pride Wrestling' **N7 Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Ulster ' **PWU All-Ulster Championship (2 times) *'Scottish Wrestling Alliance' **SWA Laird of the Ring Championship (1 time) *'Scottish Wrestling Entertainment' **SWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'What Culture Pro Wrestling' **Kurt Angle Invitational Rumble (2016) **WCPW World Championship (1 time) External links * Joe Hendry profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:1988 births Category:2013 debuts Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Discovery Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling current roster Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pride Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rock N Wrestle alumni Category:Romanian Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance: Source alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Showcase Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:TNT Extreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Defiant Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Of Sport Wrestling current roster Category:Reckless Intent Wrestling alumni